Scaling a system accommodates growth for a user of the system. One important system is a server system, which includes filesystem service and/or virtual machine service. One method to scale a server system includes scaling horizontally, or scale-out, by adding nodes to the server system, such as adding a computer. One way of scale-out server systems is to use cluster computing in a general sense, using loosely/tightly connected computers/nodes that work together so that in at least one respect they can be viewed as a single system.
Adding computer nodes to a server system involves overhead to relay messaging between the existing and additional computer nodes, which reduces performance. There exists a need to reduce overhead and improve performance in scale-out server systems.